battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Q
Before asking your questions, please check through Official Rulings Q&A as well as the comments section to see whether it has already been answered. ---- Just thought I'd put together some things I was wondering about: Question: Can you Brave from your hand directly to a spirit on your field, without summoning the Brave first? (for example if you don't have enough Core to put on it) A: Yes. Question: The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova is at LV2 and attacks a Brave spirit. It gains +10000 BP. At Flash Timing, an effect activates that sends some of its Cores to Reserve, bringing it down to LV1. Does it retain the +10000 BP it gained when attacked? A: No. Question: Regarding the order in which effects activate; which player's effects activate first? For example, assume player 1 has The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon and player 2 has an exhausted The MoonlightDragon Strike-Siegwurm. Player 1 attacks with Apollodragon and he can target an exhausted spirit, while Player 2 can refresh his Strike-Siegwurm when an attack is declared. Would Strike-Siegwurm be refreshed first so it can be targeted? A: The turn player decides which effect activates first. Question: Does a Burst count as "on the field" when it is activated? For example, can The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar be destroyed by The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried's Burst effect, if there are no red spirits or Nexuses on the field of the player who activated it? A: No, it is still treated as activated burst. Question: Does The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova's LV3 effect prevent Braves from being summoned in spirit form or does it just destroy them when they are summoned? In that case would "when summoned" effects have a chance to activate? Do "when destroyed" effects activate when Braves are removed from the field by this effect? A: No, the braves would not be able to be summoned in spirit form in the first place. Question: Do effects like the LV2 effect of Rhinogold, which don't state an expiration time for the +BP boost, last only for the battle in which they are activated, or for the entire turn? A: Yes, only during the battle which it is activated. Question: When The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze blocks at LV3, are Cores sent to the Void before the first Flash Timing? If so, does the battle end before either player has a chance to do anything? A: The core is sent to the void as soon as Asklepiooze blocks. There is no flash after this if the spirit is depleted. Question: If I activate an effect that sends a Core from one spirit to the Reserve and I have a spirit with Purple charge, can I choose a different spirit to send another Core from? A: No, it must be sent from the same spirit (unless the effect does not specify "1"). Question: If I activate an effect that sends "all but 1" Core from a spirit to the Reserve, will Purple charge activate? Can it then send the last Core to the Reserve? A: No, it will not activate. Question: If I activate an effect that refreshes one of my spirits, but has some restriction on it (for example: refresh 1 Brave spirit you control), and I activate White charge, does this restriction still apply to other spirits I choose to refresh? A: Yes, the restriction still applies. Question: If I activate an effect that refreshes "this spirit", does White charge activate? A: No, it does not. Question: Is Ice Wall activated after the cost for magic is paid? A: Yes. Feel free to ask questions and answer questions here. Question: Can brave activate its "when summoned" effect again when braving? Answer: No, only when they're first summoned. Question: Does Imoratilly cards can summoned from trash when Crushed, no core or from hand (opponent's spirits ability? 123sendodo Also I have a question in the bottom of this page. I believe so. I don't know the answer to your other question. Question: Can I pay the cost of magic in flash timing or move cores with the ability awaken from cores of exhausted spirits? (Asked by 123sendodo) Answer: Yes you can. (Soaker87) Re: Is there any official website or episode shows this? Answer: Do you mean like a legal stream? Depends on where you live, but probably not. ''(Soaker87) Re: I mean in any episode the characters pay cost from exhausted spirits? Just any anime. Answer: Oh, in that case, try episode 12 of Gekiha Dan. Dan moved cores from his exhausted Siegwurm to Siegfried, with awaken. I just can't link to any videos, because I don't know what wikia's policies are on that sort of thing. (Soaker87) Thanks Question: You create one deck what decision you going choose you favorite color o one element you like ? (Asked by Heroe Darkness Mephile) ''Answer: Im thinking you planning one good plan you obtain one good playing and you question its for style deck remember White or shiro its more easy one spirit Refresh position late this spirit One example Moonlight Strikewurm this spirit attack change exhausted correct you Opponent declare attack You refresh this spirit and move core Im know one card name its Nature Force eff you active you move all core you use one spirit you control other word one strategic for active magic flash timing o move core (Answer for Heroe darkness mephile) Answer: I've made a couple different decks of different colors with the English cards I have, and I don't really stick with any one theme. I suppose I would prefer to build a deck around a color I like, but just that isn't enough. I have to think of a whole strategy, and then add any cards that would be compatible, including mixing colors. ''(Soaker87) Att: Good answer Soaker you choose one element you don't know you truth potencial you use one deck for color you know more you truth potencial one playing need know he weakness and stronger you know both you sure know more stategic Im Know stronger purple spirit its removed core, Change exhausting spirit,Draw card more easy and other eff weakness purple spirit 3 One deck white use one good strategic,one deck red and blue ''Answer: In my country , there are just 5 sets release in thai. I made four decks around different combo. One blue crush, one red tribute, one red+purple, and one green+white. (Answer for Heroe darkness mephile) Question: What its limited card you can one deck ? (Asked by Heroe Darkness Mephile) This question only help newbie The Burning Canyon, The FangEmperor Cerbelord, The Inviolable Sanctuary, Magic Book, The ArcAngelia Valiero, Invisible Cloak, Mind Control, The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried, The RetsuHero Seiryubi But always subject to change. (Soaker87) Question ¿Anyone Said What page Im found all manga battle spirit? (Asked by Heroe Darkness Mephile) Can spirits summoned by god speed attack in that turn? (asked by 123sendodo, I think not. But the effect hasn't say about it) Answer: They can, as long as you summon them on your own turn. Re: I mean the spirits are summoned with the effect of God speed in attack step. (Flash timing) Yes, that's what I meant. When can I set A Burst?(Also asked by 123 sendodo.) Next Question, Will the spirits with godspeed remain LV2 Bp even added BP with Magic? (With the Nexus The Forest of the Sacred Conifer ) Answer: You can set a burst on your main step, as far as I know. Answer: I would think by using magic, it would increase their LV 2 BP. Is that I must activate the burst if it has met its condition?( 123 sendodo) Answer: You can activate a burst only When it met its condition, but you might choose not to activate it, it's up to you. ¿Why Tag battle life its 8 and Single battle 5 please explain? (Heroe darkness mephile) What is cost reduction? Chong Kah How (talk) 06:33, March 17, 2013 (UTC) The little colored circles next to the cost on a card. They determine how much of the cost can be subtracted for that individual card. For example, if your card costed three and it had two red reduction, you could lower the cost to 2 if you had 1 red spirit on your field already. If you had two or more red spirits on your field, you could lower that spirit's cost to 1. Soaker87 (talk) 12:34, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Question: Can you Brave from your hand directly to a spirit on your field, without summoning the Brave first? (for example if you don't have enough Core to put on it) Answer: Yes (Ps192) ---- Question: The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova is at LV2 and attacks a Brave spirit. It gains +10000 BP. At Flash Timing, an effect activates that sends some of its Cores to Reserve, bringing it down to LV1. Does it retain the +10000 BP it gained when attacked? Answer: Yes (Ps192) ---- Question: Regarding the order in which effects activate; which player's effects activate first? For example, assume player 1 has The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon and player 2 has an exhausted The MoonlightDragon Strike-Siegwurm. Player 1 attacks with Apollodragon and he can target an exhausted spirit, while Player 2 can refresh his Strike-Siegwurm when an attack is declared. Would Strike-Siegwurm be refreshed first so it can be targeted? Answer: Wait first, The SunDragon Sieg-Apollodragon can only target a refereshed spirit. And Strike-Siegwurm would be refreshed first so it can be targeted. (Ps192) ---- Question: Does a Burst count as "on the field" when it is activated? For example, can The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar be destroyed by The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried's Burst effect, if there are no red spirits or Nexuses on the field of the player who activated it? Answer: Bursts does not could as "on the field" when it is activated, only after it is activited, when you actually summoned it. Using your example, ''The GlacialHero Lord-Dragon-Glazar can be destroyed by The DragonHero Sieg-Yamato-Fried's Burst effect, as long as your life is 3 or less, and it doesn't matters do you have anything on your field. ''(Ps192) This not true, burst count as being in the field, like in Ep. 50 where tegamaru active the burst eff of The_WindHero_Dorcus-Ushiwaka and his eff didn´t worked! So the burst eff The_DragonHero_Sieg-Yamato-Fried can´t destroy The_GlacialHero_Lord-Dragon-Glazar.(PresuntoBR) ---- Question: Does The StarSlayerDragon Darkwurm-Nova's LV3 effect prevent Braves from being summoned in spirit form or does it just destroy them when they are summoned? In that case would "when summoned" effects have a chance to activate? Do "when destroyed" effects activate when Braves are removed from the field by this effect? Answer: It was destroy all opposing braves that are in spirit condition, therefore the when destroyed effect could be used. But the when summoned effect can not be used. Also you could exchange braves from a spirit to an other, as long as it was seperated and became a spirit. (Ps192) ---- Question: Do effects like the LV2 effect of Rhinogold, which don't state an expiration time for the +BP boost, last only for the battle in which they are activated, or for the entire turn? Answer: It said only when it blocks. (Ps192) ---- Question: When The SnakeMasterDeity Asklepiooze blocks at LV3, are Cores sent to the Void before the first Flash Timing? If so, does the battle end before either player has a chance to do anything? Answer: Yes, the effects of spirits always go first, and Burst always go last. (Ps192) ---- Question: If I activate an effect that sends a Core from one spirit to the Reserve and I have a spirit with Purple charge, can I choose a different spirit to send another Core from? Answer: If it says mvee a spirit's core to reserve, then no. If move a core from spirits, then yes. (Ps192) ---- Question: If I activate an effect that sends "all but 1" Core from a spirit to the Reserve, will Purple charge activate? Can it then send the last Core to the Reserve? Answer: No (Ps192) ---- Question: If I activate an effect that refreshes one of my spirits, but has some restriction on it (for example: refresh 1 Brave spirit you control), and I activate White charge, does this restriction still apply to other spirits I choose to refresh? Answer: Yes (Ps192) ---- Question: If I activate an effect that refreshes "this spirit", does White charge activate? Answer: Yes (Ps192) ---- Question: Is Ice Wall activated after the cost for magic is paid? Answer: Yes (Ps192) Category:Basics